Various aircraft (such as airplanes) include wings having one or more control surfaces that are used to control flight. A typical wing may include one or more flaps that provide high lift surfaces that may be actuated between retracted and extended positions. In a fully-extended position, a flap interacts with airflow to provide lift to the aircraft. In the retracted position, the flap is configured to minimize or otherwise reduce drag, such as when the aircraft is at a cruising altitude.
Many flaps include fairings. A fairing provides a smooth, aerodynamic outline to the flap support structure and reduces drag during flight. In general, a fairing may cover or otherwise occupy spaces or gaps between certain components of an aircraft wing, reduce drag, and provide an aesthetically-pleasing appearance to the wing.
During operation of the aircraft, when one or more flaps are actuated from a retracted position to an extended position, a known fairing is actuated to an extended position, so as not to interfere with movement of the flap(s). A coupling between the flap(s) and the fairing typically includes a link including one or more springs. However, many known couplings including springs are mechanically complex, and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the use of the springs increases the weight of the coupling, and therefore the aircraft. Increasing the weight of the aircraft increases the cost of operating the aircraft. That is, a heavier aircraft consumes increased amounts of fuel as compared to a lighter aircraft.